Desirably, in a construction machine, such as an excavator, it is sought to save energy when the machine is traveling or performing various work tasks. Therefore, a conventional device is known, which calculates the quantity of work and the fuel consumption, and is able to analyze whether the work efficiency is good or poor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2534880 (pp. 3-4, FIG. 1)). Furthermore, a method is also known whereby an overall repair plan, update plan, and the like, for a self-propelled vehicle can be proposed by determining the engine status and work quantity (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 9-329051 (pp. 3-4, FIG. 2).
In other words, the construction machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2534880 (pp. 3-4, FIG. 1) determines the work quantity by means of a detection device comprising an angle speed sensor, a fuel sensor, a weight detection sensor, and the like, calculates the work quantity and fuel consumption during the cycle time, and calculates the quantity of work per unit time and the quantity of work per unit of fuel consumption. The construction machine prints out the quantity of work per unit time and the quantity of work per unit of fuel consumption thus calculated. Furthermore, the construction machine (self-propelled vehicle) disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 9-329051 (pp. 3-4, FIG. 2) comprises: engine speed detecting means; fuel injection amount per engine revolution detecting means; loaded weight detecting means; vehicle speed detecting means; and oscillating means for issuing a trigger signal at prescribed time intervals; and the like. It calculates the fuel injection amount per unit time, the transported quantity per unit of fuel injection amount, and the like.